


Freedom

by horani



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Character Death, M/M, Rape, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horani/pseuds/horani
Summary: “Do I have to say yes?” Jongwoon asked Lee Soo Man. “Only if you want to have a KRY album.”  The older man answered and turned his eyes away from the idol. The pained look Yesung had on his face didn’t waver him.As always, the price of success was high, but this time it may be unbearable...Not gonna lie, it's gonna be angst, dark story, or at least it is in my head.TW: rape, abuse, etc.
Relationships: Yesung|Kim Jong Woon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I create my own timelines, it's "pure" fiction with unskilful writing.
> 
> Don't expect much, or anything at all. 
> 
> It's honestly gonna be trash. 
> 
> If you're unsatisfied with this story or life, you're not alone. 

“Do I have to say yes?” Jongwoon asked Lee Soo Man. “Only if you want to have a KRY album.” The older man answered and turned his eyes away from the idol. The pained look Yesung had on his face didn’t waver him.

As always, the price of success was high, but this time it may be unbearable.

Yesung has already decided. He knew that being the lead vocalist in Super Junior was a great responsibility. The others didn’t know, but Lee Soo Man wasn’t the “kind oppa” Heechul’s always spoken of. He was a ruthless man, cold-hearted businessman that used his artist in any way he found convenient.

“At least I protected the others” he thought and with the last of his strength he straightened up. His hands clenched until his knuckles turned white. He didn't think he would still have to do that at his age. He was angry at himself, at the world, at this terrible man and his kin. His body can not stand it for a long time, he has been getting tired quickly lately and his insomnia was also taking its toll. He wasn't sure if his body was giving up because of the effort or the damaged psyche.

The way home seemed shorter than it always was, he did not want to find himself in an empty apartment again, where he spent his time alone, reliving everything anew. It's been so many years that he has been in the service of Mr. Lee, basically since the beginning of their career. Leeteuk knew it was up to their song whether Super Junior would survive, but he didn't know that the last chance their band got, was because of Yesung.

It was his first time. Lee Soo Man told him to come to his office. Jongwoon was shy and scared, he didn’t know what to expect, because it was the first time he visited his office all by himself.

The older made him sit down and started talking – at first he was nice and tried to sooth Yeye, but later he changed his demeanor.

“You’re going to disband soon” Soo Man said, his voice was cold and his sight became sharp. He sat in his chair comfortably, looking straight into idol’s eyes. One of his hand was playing with a pen, the other was placed on the desk, that was the only thing separating them from each other.

“No.. Mr. Lee, why? I know we didn’t success right away, but we just need one more chance.. I know…” Jongwoon didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was shot down by a noise. The owner of SM hit the desk loudly with his open hand and stood up. His mouth tightened into one narrow line. Apparently he wasn't pleased. "It's not you making the terms, boy." He said in a hissing voice. “I can give you one more chance, but… I need you to do something to me.”

Yesung swallowed, he was scared and started trembling with fear. The man before him wasn’t the familiar old singer, a father figure they all admired and respected. He looked at him, as if Yesung was a pry, slowly licking his lips and looking at him with lecherous eyes.

The younger felt really small and weak. Did he even have a choice? He couldn’t tell, he wanted to cry but somehow he couldn’t.

“Come here and kneel, or you’re all over.” Yeye obeyed him. He threw his dignity away, he couldn’t disappoint his friends, who worked so hard to be on stage.

It was a first time Jongwoon sucked a dick. He was disgusted, old man’s thing was right in front of him, hard and ready to go. The younger lightly touched him with utter nauseousness, despite his reluctance, the elder forced him to take it to his mouth. At first, Yesung wanted to break free, but he was strongly held by his hands and forced to blow him.

Tears started to fall. The younger was choking, but Lee Soo Man didn’t stop, he fucked his mouth until his semen filled them. “Swallow it” was all he said. Yesung obeyed him once again, forcing himself to do what almost made him throw up.

He was helpless, he felt so violated and hurt, used. Wiping his face, he stood up and turned around to leave. “You have one more chance, just remember that it’s just the beginning between us, you’re quite gifted, it would be a shame to lose such talent.” The elder said as idol was walking away.

Those words were haunting him. On his way home he cried and couldn’t stop trembling.

The older man called him back shortly after creating KRY, asking what Yesung was willing to do, to get subunit to release their first album. The idol declined his offer, but Lee Soo Man was cunning, he still managed to made Yesung serve him just to let the subunit be.

Over the years, Lee Soo Man has used him many times, at first he did it himself, then he started sending him to clients.

The first time Jongwoon was made to go all the way and get raped, and abused was when Kyuhyun wanted to release his solo.

Kyu was so excited, he was smiling nonstop, teasing Jongwoon like he used to, but then he heard bad news from the company. They needed to reschedule it or something, Kyuhyun didn’t really understood them. It was as if his happy bubble was burst.

Yesung knew what was going on, he got a message from CEO, he got summoned.

The singer came to the appointment exactly as he was told. He wore only black pants and a T-shirt, a mask and a cap so that no one would recognize him.

There, Mr. Lee and three other men were waiting for him in a hotel room.

"You will serve them today" the man whispered in his ear. Without further ado, they would make every item of his clothing fall to the ground, one by one, Yesung was stripped and touched. As he was told, he took the pill sent by the CEO, it was supposed to help him make him more "vital". He felt it began to work. His body was on fire, he could feel the desire rising in him, even though he himself did not want it. His dick was now ready and leaking. He needed a release. Although the old men, who were groping him, disgusted him, his body reacted to their touch as if it were a lover's.

They attacked his nipples, caressing them, kissing them, then biting and causing him great pain. At the same time, they began to touch his anus. He felt them tearing it up with the lubricant, opening him up to new, never-before-known experiences.

He could feel fingers entering him, one…, two…, three, opening him, attacking his most sensitive places. He was immediately on the verge of fulfillment. His orgasm was approaching with tremendous force, but just before he reached it, they stopped.

They threw him on the bed. He felt three pairs of hands placing him in a position, only comfortable for them. One of the older men began to vigorously rape his mouth, another put his dick deep into his ass, and the third masturbated in front of him, rubbing his swollen penis against his nipples.

Jongwoon was overwhelmed by everything going on around him. He felt dizzy and he wanted to vomit, he was terrified of how his body reacted, outside of his own will. He prayed in his mind for the act to end sooner, but unfortunately, these men were far from being done.

They thrust inside of him over and over again, grazing over his prostate and other sensitive areas, squeezing his balls, and the base of his dick, not allowing him to reach orgasm. They spilled their cum inside his mouth and ass, making him overflown with their liquid.

Their positions changed until they had enough. Yesung had passed out a long time ago, and they still raped him.

He woke up alone in his hotel room, dirty, his whole body in their seed, that made him feel stained. Unworthy of anything. He only dreamed about getting Kyu what he deserved.

*****

With many years passing, every time Super Junior needed major support form the company, Yesung was the one to pay for it. Nobody knew, Jongwoon had a deal with Lee Soo Man, that he would never touch any other member of SJ or SM bands, he actually kept it.

It was finally the time KRY had their first album. The idol sacrificed a lot to have this comeback. For so many years he tried and tried, he had to do unspeakable things to make Soo Man agree for it. Despite his age, he still looked as a rookie in his 20’s so CEO had many clients for him.

“Just one more time” Jongwoon was looking at his reflection in the mirror, he had bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept in several days, thinking and loathing. He swallowed the two pills his boss had given him. As always, he had to earn a reward.

This time it was for their KRY BEYOND LIVE concert. LSM said it was his birthday gift, so just this time, he only had to sleep with him. The obnoxious man was waiting for him in the next room. Yesung had to do it again, to lower himself to the limit.

The man was already lying on the bad, naked, with a hard on. Jongwoon couldn’t stall any longer. He swallowed all the disgust he had for the monster before him and for himself. The beautiful, silky robe landed on the floor, revealing his naked, snow-white body.

There was no coming back, there never was. Yesung climbed onto the bed and onto the old man. He positioned himself just above his penis and slowly began to put it into his ass. He rode it, slowly at first, then faster and faster. The old man looked at him with infatuation, he touched the younger one's whole body, pulling his nipples then grabbing his penis with tremendous force, hurting him.

Yesung could not look at him. He looked away in order not to see his reflection in his eyes. He was disgusted with himself, hated every minute of this. The drugs didn’t have much effect on him anymore, now he was more conscious and every thrust was a hell to him. At least the old man finished fast. “Happy birthday” Lee Soo Man said while spilling all his cum inside the idol.

Jongwoon could only bite his lips, not to say something, he wanted to strangle the man under him, choke him to death, massacre his face…

*****

After every request Jongwoon came home and cried. That’s the only thing he could do. This time as well, he went under the shower, turned the water on and while it ran all over his body, it washed over him, all the cum, lube, blood, because he was sure his hole had ripped, was removed from him. He fell down sobbing. Even though, he was getting cleaner physically, mentally he felt even worse, dirtier.

*****

The concert was amazing, they did their best, sang, laughed, had a lot of fun. Eventually they even had an after party, celebrating Yesung’s birthday. Jongwoon spent the day with people he loved and cherished so much, that he could abandon his own happiness for them.

After couple of hours of their fun, he returned to his solitude, he could not look at himself, he was self loathing. His apartment was empty and so was his heart. He had enough. It was a time to take the matter in his hands.

He wrote a letter to his family, a tear-filled one, he thanked them for everything. He also send messages to his friends and a special one, that he posted on his SNS, to his fans. Finally, while drinking the strongest alcohol he had, he sent some documents to the police department, to his trusted investigator and to the media. The whole truth, he’s hidden to well was going to see the daylight. He prepared well, he’s been gathering evidence for years, just for this day. 

After that, he took a handful of the prepared pills, he searched well, what to take, how much and how much time he had left. He washed them down with plenty of alcohol, and laid on his bed. He was wearing a suit, something he bought many years ago, thinking of this moment.

Sleep was taking over him. He was drifting away into nothingness. The images in front of his eyes were turning into a black abyss. As through the thick fog, he heard some voices: "My god, Jongwoon, stop, hyung!”, “ Get up, open your eyes, noooo", “I’m calling the ambulance right now, just hand in there…”, he heard crying and felt tears falling on him. But now nothing mattered. Everything was blurry and empty, he went into darkness. 

~The end~


End file.
